Frantic Commotion
by GateSeeker2
Summary: What would you do if you couldn't find your Valentine?


**Title: **"Frantic Commotion"

**Copyright: **©2015

**Author: **GateSeeker2

**E-Mail: **see profile

**Status: **Complete – one shot

**Season: **8 probably sometime after "Entry Wounds"

**Classification:** an Added What If

**Spoilers: **none

**Category: **Family

**Major Characters: ** Robbie Lewis, Laura Hobson, OC

**Pairing: ** Lewis/Hobson

**Rating: **G / K

**Warnings: **None

**File Size: ** - 18.1 KB Word Doc

**Archive: **Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of someone else. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I just have fun playing with the characters for a while. Trust me, no harm will come to them in this story. I'll keep them safe! ;-) Robbie and Laura are a wonderful love story and a great pairing!

**Summary:** What would you do if you couldn't find your Valentine?

"**Frantic Commotion"**

The front door had no more closed behind Robbie as he exited their home than it seemed to be thrown open only to be quickly and forcefully slammed shut. Then the pounding of feet on the wooden floor could be heard as if a flamenco dancer might have been performing next to the fireplace. Next a loud wail was heard, "Where are you?" The phrase was echoing throughout the house as it was yelled repeatedly without waiting for a reply. Thudding steps could then be heard ascending the first few steps of the carpeted stairwell. "You up there?" But soon footfalls were quickly sliding across the floor towards the sofa in the sitting area. "I need to see you!" A new statement was now being issued with frantic peals. Finally the entry door to the garden was thrown open and a voice was heard throughout the lawn, "It's me! Where are you?"

Laura had been standing at the sink finishing up the last couple of dishes when the search for her began. She listened intently to the desperate pleas. Not being able to hide a smile as it slowly graced her face she quickly set the last dish in the counter rack to dry and then walked to the side kitchen door overlooking the backyard. Her heart was filled with love as she watched the whirlwind search being conducted for her in the arbor haven. Setting the dishtowel on the hook she opened the door to step onto the porch while playfully calling out to the love of her life. "Hey! What's all the commotion?"

The brown headed blue eyed figured instantly stopped his search at the sound of her voice and turned around to face her. The genuine smile on his face was priceless. He loved her as much as she loved him. The next thing Laura knew was that he was racing towards her waving something in his right hand.

He didn't stop but barreled into her full force. Laura barely managed to stand erect. "Oooff," she couldn't help but exclaim as she felt almost tackled by the wonderful arms now holding onto her tightly. Returning the awkward hug, she couldn't help but ask, "What's in your hand?"

A loving face greeted her and said, "I made you a Valentine Gran!"

Laura proceeded to ruffle the wee lad's hair. "Thank you Jack. I'm sure I'll love it."

"I love you Gran!" The young lad loved his Grandmother Laura.

Laura could see through the window that Robbie had managed to help Lyn and Tim inside the house with their luggage. She waved briefly to them and couldn't believe how much she had come to love this young boy. Laura was so thankful every day that Robbie had allowed her the opportunity to be part of his family. They had welcomed her into their clan with open arms. She knelt down to Jack's level with her arm loving hugging him to her so that she could get a better look at the wonderfully glittered red craft paper heart that her "grandson" had made just for her.

"It's beautiful and I will cherish it always," she said and then found herself engulfed in a pint size hug of fierce love. Closing her eyes she returned the affection wholeheartedly. Who knew being a Grandmother was so amazing?

Dr. Laura Hobson had chosen her incredible career over a more conventional life path of marriage and motherhood but never once regretted it. She didn't allow herself to sit and wonder what might have been if she had attempted another route or attempted to combine the three choices. However, these days she was overwhelmed by how exceedingly happy and fortunate she was to be considered someone's Gran. She wouldn't change it for the world. Today was definitely going to be one of her most memorable Valentine's Day yet.

The End

**Author's Notes: ** Just a quick thought I had after seeing Valentine decorations already being displayed throughout the stores. TOO early! I thought it was fun to think on Laura's adventures into Grandmother-land. Oh, and I thought Laura said something like, "I hope Jack can swim" during the episode Entry Wounds when her and Robbie were discussing the sea worthiness of his canoe. Anyway, quickest story I ever wrote – 1 hour and the shortest. Hope it kept your wondering. Leave me a review! Cheers!


End file.
